Information codes representing coded information determined beforehand are currently available, such as QR code (registered trademark), QR being quick response. Information codes of this type are highly convenient codes each of which allows a start of a corresponding application program when read by a communication terminal as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. Accordingly, information codes of this type have been used in a variety of fields.